


Getting my fill

by CandiedYuzu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: It's mating season for Jongho, which means he's looking for someone to lay his eggs in. Luckily, Hongjoong volunteers.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Getting my fill

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah...

Mating season. The time of the year he both dreaded and looked forward to. The time of the year when he’d get to pump someone warm and willing full of his eggs, breeding them until that part of him is sated. Except, it’s insanely hard to find someone like that. And that might mean he could end up having to do it alone again, which is not ideal. 

Until Hongjoong volunteers. Hongjoong, sweet tiny Hongjoong with his pretty pearly smile and soft strawberry hair, Hongjoong who’s been the object of many of his wet dreams. It’s surreal to think that the man he has fantasized about for months now is willing to have Jongho penetrate him with his tentacles and stuff him full of eggs. He didn’t dare to think about that even in the most indulgent of his daydreams. 

There’s no guide book on ‘how to prepare to get fucked by weird tentacle things and filled with eggs’ so Jongho has to inform Hongjoong on the process personally. It’s painfully awkward to have to stress three separate times how important it is for Hongjoong to clean out properly but the older man takes it in stride, face unmoving as he takes it all in, agreeing without a problem. 

It’s surprisingly easy to agree on a day they’re both free and it just happens to be a Friday, so they both have the weekend to recover after it, since the breeding is rather… draining on the body. 

There’s an itch under the skin, like the tentacles are squirming to get out, and it’s almost like they know they’ll get to breed Hongjoong, excitement almost palpable in the air around Jongho as he paces around his room, anxiously waiting for Hongjoong to arrive.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the doorbell ring, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants before opening the door to come face to face with a pretty bare-faced, fluffy-haired Hongjoong. His heart nearly skips a beat at the sight but instead he just lets out an awkward hi and steps aside to let Hongjoong in. 

Hongjoong doesn’t seem nearly as affected as Jongho is, smiling kindly as he takes his shoes off and shrugs his jacket off, standing on his tiptoes to hang it up.   
Jongho pours Hongjoong a glass of water and wordlessly watches him gulp it up, mind conjuring up images of Hongjoong swallowing around his tentacles and he has to turn his gaze away before they come out right then and there. He needs to ease into it, especially since it’s Hongjoong’s first time, maybe after he’s experienced… _Stupid, like this isn’t just a one time thing!_

They move to the bedroom after that, Hongjoong seemingly completely at ease as he looks around the room, that same gentle smile still on his face, meanwhile Jongho is nearly shaking in his boots from nervousness, the tension of holding back his tentacles when in the peak of mating season and with the perfect little incubator for his eggs in the room adding nothing to help him.   
_There’s that image again._ Jongho has to shake it out of his mind before he loses it. He needs to stay calm and make sure Hongjoong is prepared, he won’t allow himself to accidentally hurt the other man. 

Hongjoong doesn’t seem to concerned as he plops himself down on the edge of Jongho’s bed and starts taking his t-shirt off, smiling brightly at Jongho after it gets stuck around his head, making his hair even fluffier when he finally pulls it off.   
Jongho stares, stunned, as Hongjoong moves on to unbuttoning his pants, folding his clothing neatly next to himself, pretty, pale skin contrasting with the dark red of Jongho’s bed sheets. 

“Come here?” He asks, tilting his head in a manner so cute, Jongho just wants to devour him.   
He holds back though, taking a few hesitant steps forward until Hongjoong is jumping off the bed and breaching the space between them himself, little hands tangling in Jongho’s shirt to pull him towards himself, connecting their lips in a soft wet kiss. 

“C’mon daddy, fill me up like I know you want to.”

Hongjoong doesn’t wait for Jongho’s reaction, hands swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the younger man’s broad sculpted chest, Hongjoong’s soft lips trailing down Jongho’s neck as he reaches for his belt buckle, undoing it without looking, eager to get them off. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Jongho’s head over heels for the older man. They didn’t even do anything and he already knew that he would never find someone more perfect to take his eggs. 

Once they’ve both shed their underwear, Jongho finally allows himself to release his tentacles from his lower back, the relief short-lived as the desire to _breed_ grows. Hongjoong stares with something akin to awe, hand reaching out to gently touch one of the tentacles, giggling delightfully as he feels its warmth. 

“It’s so soft!” He gasps and reaches for another tentacle, petting over it happily.

Jongho indulges him for a couple seconds, holding himself back from pouncing on him and ravishing him like he wants to, reluctantly pulling his tentacles away from Hongjoong’s grasp when the stimulation gets too much.  
Hongjoong doesn’t seem to mind much, happily sinking down to his knees before Jongho can suggest moving on to the bed to get to the main part. He’s about to protest but Hongjoong shushes him.

“Let me do this for you, I want to taste your cock.”

_That’s it, it’s official. Jongho has died and is now in heaven, there’s no other way he’d have Hongjoong on his knees, about to suck Jongho’s cock down his throat, practically gagging for it._

Hongjoong is eager to say the least, licking a long stripe up Jongho’s cock before taking the whole thing down his throat, no gag reflex in sight, looking up at Jongho with a twinkle in his eye. He pulls off, reaches for Jongho’s hand and places it over his throat, taking the cock back down to the hilt, letting Jongho feel as it bulges out Hongjoong’s throat with its girth, leaving him staring down at the older man in astonishment.

Hongjoong allows himself a couple more sucks before he’s pulling off and placing himself back onto the bed.

“Come on then, daddy, come knock me up.”

And who is Jongho to say no to that? He pushes Hongjoong back on the bed, so that he’s sprawled on it, hair spread around his head like a halo, _how fitting._  
He wraps his tentacles around Hongjoong’s legs, lifting them up until his ass is about Jongho’s chest level which is when he pulls him towards him, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and diving face first into his divine pink hole. He laps at it over and over again, enjoying Hongjoong’s pleasured whimpers as he opens him up on his tongue, the hole already pliant from Hongjoong’s previous preparation. 

“Is- ah! Is this a p-part of the breeding process?” Hongjoong asks, little fists clenched by his sides and he blinks up at Jongho, legs shaking where they’re being held up by his tentacles. 

Jongho gives him a couple more licks, smacking his lips contentedly before releasing Hongjoong from his hold, lowering him back on the bed. 

“No, but I really wanted to do that.”

Hongjoong nods but his gaze is not fixed on Jongho’s face but on the tentacles coming out of his back, lips parted as he follows their movement.   
Jongho swallows around the lump of nervousness in his throat, bringing one of his smaller tentacles down to Hongjoong’s hole, releasing some of his lubricant and rubbing it into the smaller man’s rim, carefully watching his expression, pleased to only see pleasure and eagerness there. 

“I’m not going to break, you know.”

“…right.” 

Jongho swallows and finally pushes the tip of his tentacle into Hongjoong, holding himself back from going too fast, even if Hongjoong’s arching his back, trying to rock back to work more of Jongho’s tentacle inside himself.

“Please Jongho, I want more, I _need_ more,” Hongjoong begs when he feels like Jongho is going too slow.

“You’ve never done this before, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not going to break. _Please_ just fill me up. Don’t you want to fill me up full of your eggs?”

“Fuck, okay.”

Jongho shouldn’t have given in so easily but his self-control has been wavering, the desire to just _breed_ getting stronger and stronger and the fantasy image of Hongjoong rounded up with his eggs was way too tempting for him to not oblige Hongjoong’s wish as fast as possible.

He moves at a steady pace, releasing more and more lubricant as he proceeds stuffing more of his tentacle into Hongjoong’s insides. 

“F-fuck,” Hongjoong gasps “It’s- it’s a lot, _fuck_.”

Hongjoong’s taking deep breaths now, his cock hard as a rock, angry red and leaking precum onto his bulging tummy. 

“J-just how deep are you going _fuck_.”

“Just a little bit more,” Jongho grits out, the pleasure of finally having his tentacle deep inside someone, so close to finally breeding them, almost overwhelming. “I’m going to lay them in your transverse colon, that’s the best place for them. I’m almost through your descending colon so just hold on for a bit longer.”

“I have no idea what any of those words mean.”

Jongho blinks up at Hongjoong, stilling the tentacle inside of him. “I’m going meter deep inside your insides,” he says, deadpan.

What he doesn’t expect is Hongjoong seizing up with some sort of a curse and cumming all over his tummy, covering his face with his little hands in embarrassment. 

“I can’t believe that just made me cum, holy shit.” 

_Holy shit indeed._  
Jongho finally pushes his tentacle up to where he wanted, prying one of Hongjoong’s hands off his face to place it on his tummy, letting him feel the swell of it with his tentacle pulsating in him. 

“Oh god,” Hongjoong gasps, palming at his tummy with disbelief “It feels like you’re in my stomach.”   
He giggles, looking up at Jongho and scrunching up his nose cutely “I think I want your eggs right now.”

Right. The eggs.   
Jongho braces himself on the bed and relaxes, his body immediately adjusting and releasing the first of many eggs, watching the tentacle bulge up slightly as the egg travels through it until it slips into Hongjoong, making the older man gasp in pleasant surprise as it passes through his entrance. 

“H-how man- many are the- there going t-to be?” Hongjoong hiccups out, legs shaking where they’re splayed around Jongho’s sides.

“I’m not sure,” he admits, face drawn tight in concentration “Twenty? Twenty-five?”

Hongjoong thinks his soul might leave his body by the end of this. He already came once and his dick is rock hard again and he was only the first egg in. He feels ready to come again just at the thought of being all rounded up with Jongho’s clutch. 

As soon as the first egg is deposited inside Hongjoong, the second one is passing through Hongjoong’s entrance, the speed of it quicker now that he knows what to expect of it. 

Soon enough Hongjoong has half a dozen eggs inside of him, the bulging of them starkly visible on the surface of his tummy. He runs his hand over it in fascination, feeling the protrusion over his skin.

“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. I think I’m going to lose my mind.” 

Hongjoong’s whining now and they’re not even halfway through with this, he feels he might black out from pleasure by the end of it. 

“God you’re so perfect for me. You’re taking my eggs so well.”

“Please, give me more.”

Ten more eggs and Hongjoong comes again, screaming hoarsely as he shoots cum all the way up to his chin, some of it landing on the bulge where all the eggs are. 

“So good, you’re so good, so perfect,” Jongho is repeating praises like a mantra, gripping the sheets in his hands so tightly they rip, the visual of Hongjoong swelling up with his eggs more than he could’ve ever dreamed of. 

Hongjoong has lost count by egg number twenty-five, only registering that the eggs just keep coming, filling him up like he’s never been filled before, causing multiple dry orgasms. He might be ruined forever after this, will never be able to feel this good, _this full_ ever again. He wishes he could keep Jongho’s eggs inside of him forever, stay all knocked up, cumming dry over and over again. 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed by the time it’s finally over and Jongho is pulling his tentacle out, causing yet another orgasm from Hongjoong who can’t even vocalize much anymore besides letting out weak moans as he spasms on the mattress. 

“Are you okay?” 

“P-plea,se… f-uc- ‘e.”

And though Hongjoong went through the whole process, he still wants Jongho’s cock and who is he to say no to that, especially since he’s been hard and dripping this entire time.

“I might blow as soon as I’m in.”

He doesn’t think it matters much to Hongjoong but he does feel better vocalizing it, slipping his cock into Hongjoong’s wet hole as he watches beautiful the bulge of his tummy. 

“You’re so beautiful, so pretty when you’re pregnant with my eggs.”

Just as he predicted, Jongho doesn’t last much longer than five minutes, coating Hongjoong’s insides with his cum as he palms his cock to get him to cum once again, his hyung’s cock spurting few pathetic drops as he cries in overstimulation and blacks out. 

When he comes to, he’s been wiped down and is laying on new sheets, cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.”

Jongho smiles from the chair besides the bed and Hongjoong hesitantly repays it, downing half the cup before daring to speak. 

“This was… amazing. Thank you.”

It seems to take Jongho by surprise but he quickly shakes it off, moving to climb into the bed with Hongjoong.

“I should be the one thanking you, really, I don’t know how to repay you.”

“You made me cum like at least 8 times, I think that’s more than enough.”

“I also filled you up with 32 eggs…”

_32._ Hongjoong’s hand goes to his swollen tummy, soft cock making a valiant effort in getting hard again at that. He’s still so full, he can’t get enough of it.

“How long do I…” he trails off, looking at Jongho helplessly.

“They should dissolve in 48 hours at most.”

Hongjoong imagines another day of being so full and he swears he has yet another mini dry orgasm. Or maybe he’s just going mad. Maybe it’s the same thing.

“So… Will you take care of your knocked up breeding mare until then?” 

He says it as a joke so he doesn’t expect Jongho to kiss the back of his hand and agree to care for him as long as Hongjoong wishes.

_But who is he to complain?_

**Author's Note:**

> I researched medical stuff for this  
> Also this is just a fantasy stuff, obviously, it's not supposed to be realistic  
> Why does Jongho have tentacles? I don't know and I don't care.
> 
> I have twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC for requests: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
